1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cassette holders. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cassette holder having a simplified mechanism for moving forward a front lid when the lid is being closed, and for allowing the front lid to be moved forward in a stable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increases in recording density in tape cassettes, a technique has been used for covering a portion of a tape-like recording medium, which is exposed from a cassette shell during nonuse with a covering member called a xe2x80x9clidxe2x80x9d so that the lid prevents dust from adhering to the tape-like recording medium and also prevents oil from adhering thereto due to contact with a part of the human body.
In a conventional tape cassette, the front of the tape-like recording medium is disposed in a manner so as to traverse the front of a mouth, which is provided at the front of the cassette shell, and opens forwardly, upwardly, and downwardly, and is covered by a front lid, the front lid rotated upward by approximately 90 degrees during use so as to expose the tape-like recording medium therein.
In the above conventional tape cassette, since the front lid is merely rotated upward by approximately 90 degrees when opening the front lid, the upper part of the mouth is still covered by the front lid; access to various components disposed in the mouth is thereby restricted during use. For example, the size or inclination of a head drum, at least a part of which is located in the mouth during use, is restricted.
In view of the above, not only may the rotation of the front lid upward to open the front of the tape-like recording medium be contemplated, but also the rearward movement of the front lid may be contemplated so that the upper part of the mouth is opened when the lid is opened.
If the front lid is rotated upward and is moved rearward as the lid is opened, a-device is required to move the front lid forward when the lid is being closed so as to cover the front of the tape-like recording medium.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple mechanism for moving a front lid forward when the lid is being closed, and to allow the front lid to be moved forward in a stable manner.
In order to achieve the above objects, a cassette holder according to the present invention is provided with a lid-pressing member for pressing forward a central part of the front lid when a tape cassette is removed from the cassette holder.
Therefore, in the cassette holder of the present invention, by the provision of a simple mechanism so that the cassette holder is provided with the lid-pressing member, the front lid can be moved forward when the tape cassette is removed from the cassette holder. Moreover, since the lidpressing member presses the central part of the front lid, a force for moving the front lid forward is equally applied at both sides of the front lid, whereby the front lid is moved forward in a stable manner.
The assignee of the present application previously filed the following two related applications.
(1) Japanese Patent Application No. 11-145535 (US counterpart of this application is now pending)
(2) Japanese Patent Application No. 11-145533 (US counterpart of this application is now pending)